I’d Pictured You
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: Chihiro is getting married. What is she thinking about as she walks down the aisle? [FINISHED]
1. I'd Pictured You

I'd Pictured You

By Beautiful Dreamer1

************************************************************************

"Isn't she the prettiest bride you have ever seen?" A guest commented as I walked down the aisle. 

"The groom also looks quite dashing." A woman replied to the other. Through the white veil, I can't clearly see you but I knew ... I knew the woman wasn't lying when she said you looked dashing because you always had regal air about you. 

Is that the right word to describe you…regal? Being a spirit from the river, one should describe you as being majestic, magical, whimsical, but you're all these things, too. 

Right now, I'm picturing you standing at the alter. You have that gentle smile on your face and your olive green eyes will stare into mine. 

Finally, I arrived at the alter as the wedding march ended… My earlier thought was correct because at this moment I can only picture you standing here. Once I lifted up my veil, your imagine vanished, and was replaced by someone I didn't know. Yes, I remember now. This was a wedding arranged by my parents. They said that getting married would make me grow up and make me forget about you. But it won't.

So, I'll just stand here and… I'll just pretend it's you.

Haku.

************************************************************************

This was my first Spirited Away fic. Please review, flames are welcomed, but it's okay if you don't. Thanks for taken the time to read.


	2. The Forgotten

The Forgotten

By Beautiful Dreamer1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't know what to expect as I stood quietly in the background, making sure you didn't see me. This day was meant to be ours; I fumed silently to my self. But this day was yours and _his_. I thought bitterly but the bitterness sub sided as you lifted up your veil; I didn't want to spoil your special day… Yet, I managed to put a small damper on this day because a week ago, the blue skies were starting to turn a foreboding gray. I made the rain fall from the heavens and it still has not stopped. I thought the wedding would be canceled so I would have some time to talk to you but it proceeded. I am ashamed of myself, I shouldn't have expected for you to wait for me. Please, forgive me because… 

I forgot…

…Not about you because I'll remember you for eternity. I remember your clumsiness, the cute way your face scrunches up when you're worried, and most of all is your incredible smile. 

But I forgot about the time. Time flew too fast in your world, while I remained in the spiritual world. As a spirit, I couldn't age like you humans so it took me some time to find a way to be the same age as you. It took too much time…

Now, the final vows are about to be said. I can't bear to hear your reply, so I start to leave but I hesitate. This is my last chance to stop you, we were meant to be together, wait… I'm being selfish again and I don't want to deprive you of your happiness. As I open the door, a strong wind blows through the room. I can hear the awkward cries of the guest. 

I didn't look back but if I did; would I have seen you, looking back at me.

I think I can hear your voice calling me back.

I shrugged it off; it must have been the wind.

I believe you'll never call out my name again.

Because I'm just a fading memory and I know it's better this way.

So, please forget me…

Chihiro

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks for taken interest in my fic for the people who have read it. This was my first Spirited Away fan fiction and I got a lot of good responses. I'm planning to write one last chapter for this story, if anyone is still interested in reading it. That is all for now. Bye.


	3. Rest

Rest

Beautiful Dreamer1 aka Beauty chan

I knew it was you as the doors closed behind you and you didn't look back. Oh, Kohaku. Please, take me with you. Haku! My mind shouted but my body only got me into the middle of the aisle.

"Kohaku." Your name escapes my lips as my parents approached me. 

"Stop dawdling, dear. You're holding up the wedding." My mother firmly placed her hand on my arm.

"Mother, I can't marry him." I still had my attention on the door as I heard gasps of disbelief from the guest. 

"You don't mean what you're saying." My mother frowned at my statement.

"It's just a case of the jitters. We get them but once you finally say 'I do.' Then all your worries will go away." My father said as he tried to lead me back down the lane.

"Yes, listen to your father, he knows best."

"You always claim you know what's best for me. This time, I'm going do, what I think is best for me." I can see it in your eyes; you are shocked and outraged by my bitter outburst. 

"This Kohaku,' Father spat out the name harshly, 'isn't real. He's just a person you'd made up after we moved. An imaginary friend so you wouldn't feel so lonely. Your mother and I thought that you were going through a phase. It's best to leave him in the past and forget about him."

"Forget? You wish there was nothing left to remember. I don't know why you hate him." My voice was on the verge of hysteria.

"Chihiro, how can we hate someone that isn't real?" Mother sternly replied.

"But you do hate him. I'm not as naive as you may think. I hear both of you whispering in the night and the aggravated moans, hoping that one day, I'll stop speaking about him. But as far as I'm concerned. Kohaku is real."

"Chihiro..." They both muttered at the same time.

"Just this once, I'm going to make my own decision. I don't care whether it is right or wrong; or whether you like it or not." With that said, I ran from the alter and into the storm swept streets. I could hear them calling out for me as I ran. I don't dare look back to see if someone was chasing me. All I knew was I had to find him. I had a feeling the tunnel to the spirit world was still closed. There was only one place I could look for him... the Kohaku river. Up ahead there was a bus stop and luckily it was going to my desired destination.

I boarded the bus and felt uneasy with the few stares I was receiving. I must look out of place on a bus out of breath wearing a drenched wedding dress. I took my seat in the middle row and scooted towards the cold window. Out the window, I could see the wedding party, rushing to the bus. Before they could reach me, the bus pulled off, and the group came to a halt. Their discouraged expressions shown until my father started pointing at the bus route sign. It was an attempt to figure out where I was going. 

In a couple of hours my bus ride was over. "Will he be there?" The question kept racing in my head as I finally made it back to my old town and I felt my anxiety build up, the closer I got to the river. When I arrived the bridge over the Kohaku River, the manmade structure stood in the center where my parents and my 'supposed' future family waited to meet me. They started to speak to me but I didn't want to listen. I carefully position myself on the slick railing of the bridge. 

"Chihiro! What are you doing?" Someone yelled. I didn't care whom because I was now making my way down into the rapid river. This moment feels exactly like the first time that I fell into this river. As I sunk further into the depths of the water. I could feel something warm surround my body and my whole body seems light. 'Is it you Haku, who is doing this?' I can't hear anything. But, all I can see is a haze of black and white. My mind, body and soul seems strangely at peace. But are you here with me?

All I want to do is be with you.

So, please be here because it is getting harder to think. 

Too hard to think, even if it is about you. 

I can only picture you now. Or maybe it is you.

Kohaku.

THE END

This is were it ends. No there is nothing after, unless I feel like making a sequel but thanks for the reviews and the support.


End file.
